In The Summer
"In The Summer" (그해여름) is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth track in their third mini album, INFINITIZE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 햇살이 내리는 사이 마다 흰 구름 흐르는 사이 마다 바람이 스치는 사이 마다 니가 비쳐 시간을 타고서 내일에도 진하게 번져와 매일에도 그리움 가득히 나에게 또 스며와 넌 아련히 넌 수줍게 넌 날 타고와 흔들어 날 잔잔히 넌 여전히 넌 기억으로 이어져 난 또 난 늘 난 그리움에 살아 난 이미 난 이미 난 추억에 잠겨있어 발길이 머무는 자리 마다 손길이 스치는 자리 마다 시선을 옮기는 자리 마다 니가 보여 하루의 작은 틈 사이에도 촘촘히 차올라 왜 이리도 설레임 가득히 나에게 또 스며와 넌 아련히 넌 수줍게 넌 날 타고와 흔들어 날 잔잔히 넌 여전히 넌 기억으로 이어져 난 또 난 늘 난 그리움에 살아 난 이미 난 이미 난 추억에 잠겨있어 나 너를 알아서 널 만나게 되서 얼마나 감사한지 내가 이만큼 자라 늘 지켜볼게 스며와 넌 아련히 넌 수줍게 넌 날 타고와 흔들어 날 잔잔히 넌 여전히 넌 기억으로 이어져 난 또 난 늘 난 그리움에 살아 난 이미 난 이미 난 추억에 잠겨있어 |-|Romanization= haessari naerineun sai mada huin gureum heureuneun sai mada barami seuchineun sai mada niga bichyeo siganeul tagoseo naeiredo jinhage beonjyeowa maeiredo geurium gadeukhi naege tto seumyeowa neon aryeonhi neon sujupge neon nal tagowa heundeureo nal janjanhi neon yeojeonhi neon gieogeuro ieojyeo nan tto nan neul nan geuriume sara nan imi nan imi nan chueoge jamgyeoisseo balgiri meomuneun jari mada songiri seuchineun jari mada siseoneul ormgineun jari mada niga boyeo haruui jageun teum saiedo chomchomhi chaolla wae irido seolleim gadeukhi naege tto seumyeowa neon aryeonhi neon sujupge neon nal tagowa heundeureo nal janjanhi neon yeojeonhi neon gieogeuro ieojyeo nan tto nan neul nan geuriume sara nan imi nan imi nan chueoge jamgyeoisseo na neoreul araseo neol mannage doeseo eolmana gamsahanji naega imankeum jara neul jikyeobolge seumyeowa neon aryeonhi neon sujupge neon nal tagowa heundeureo nal janjanhi neon yeojeonhi neon gieogeuro ieojyeo nan tto nan neul nan geuriume sara nan imi nan imi nan chueoge jamgyeoisseo |-|English= In between the cracks of sunlight In between the flowing white clouds In between the blowing wind, you shine Riding down the time, even tomorrow Thickly spreading, every single day Filled with longing, again to me You come into me, faintly, shyly, you come upon me You softly shake me, as usual, connected through the memories Again and always, I’m living in longing Already, already, I’m locked up in the memories On each place my feet rests On each place my hands touch On each place I place my eyes, I see you In between each small crack of a day You slowly rise up for reasons I don’t know Filled with fluttering excitement, again to me You come into me, faintly, shyly, you come upon me You softly shake me, as usual, connected through the memories Again and always, I’m living in longing Already, already, I’m locked up in the memories That I know you, that I got to meet you I’m so grateful. I’ll grow this much to always protect you You come into me, faintly, shyly, you come upon me You softly shake me, as usual, connected through the memories Again and always, I’m living in longing Already, already, I’m locked up in the memories Category:Songs